marvel2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Superboy (Jonathon Kent)
Pre DC2K Synopsis The son of Clark Kent and Lois Lane was conceived and allowed to grow in his mother's womb thanks to a red solar energy belt that tampered his powers so he wouldn't harm Lois in his pre-natal state. Upon being born, however, he was premature with a weakened immune system to the belt sapping his powers. Clark would help his son by sneaking a yellow sun energy projector to help the newborn build his strength enough to go home with his parents. While Jon's powers started growing at a young age, it was when Jon saw that a neighbor had been pinned by an overturned tractor that he made his first rescue using his flight powers for the first time. The Toys Take Metropolis Superman allowed his son to start going on missions with him shortly after his first rescue of the neighbor. The night that Connor Kent returned, both young men were attacked by action figures resembling Superman, which the real Superman destroyed. It was discovered that Lex Luthor was making a toyline based on the Man of Steel, although he couldn't do dolls for Jon or Connor since he didn't have the rights to their likenesses, which Superman refused to sign over. When Brainiac arrived the next day, he captured Superman in the hopes that it would draw Superboy in, which it did. Brainac planned to harvest the boy for his half kryptonian/half human DNA that would aid his Brainiac's research, sending Superman back to Earth, where a rescue attempt would have to wait until he dealt with the Toyman, whom Brainiac had supplied with nanobot tech, which Toyman used to enhance Luthor's toys, making them lethal. Thanks to Connor Kent, who ended up depowered in the process, the two boys lived long enough for Superman to rescue them and take them back to Earth, unaware that Brainiac was planning another comeback. Kneel Before Zod When Chris Kent emerged from the Phantom Zone badly beaten, Jon learned he had an adopted brother that made him happy. Before he could properly meet Chris, Zod, Ursa and Nod had also emerged with a powerful ring that could turn ordinary minerals into kryptonite. Having captured Jimmy Olsen, Superboy was lured into a trap where Zod used red kryptonite to mutate Jon into a smaller version of Doomsday. Jimmy pleaded with Superboy to remember who he was and to fight the mutation. Superboy managed to regain his senses enough to free Jimmy and head back to the farm where Zod had gone to end Superman and the rest of the family. The mutated Superboy ended up fighting Zod, biting off his ring finger in the process and forcing Zod to flee. After getting rid of the red kryptonite around his neck, Jon returned to his human form, although now he mentally broken from the painful transformation. The King of Fables A broken Jon wouldn't come out of his room, despite everyone around him trying to help. It was when a boy named Tommy, who bared a heavy resemblance to Tom Sawyer, snuck through his window that Jon began to come out of his shell with the two quickly bonding. Jon took a liking to his new friend, who disappeared when Connor showed up looking for Jon. It turned out that Tommy was sent by a man going by the name 'The King of Fables' to lure Jon into a trap, being punished for his first failure. The King had been kidnapping meta-human children and using a magic book of fables to swap out the souls of children with those of the children in the book, giving the King a loyal army of meta-humans that he planned to unleash against the world's heroes. Tommy finally brought Jon to the King, feeling incredible guilt as Tommy had seen Jon's kindness towards him. Before Tommy could tell Jon the truth, the King had Jon in his clutches, switching Jon's soul out for Peter Pan, and dubbing Jon the new leader of his Lost Boy army. Thanks to the combined efforts of Superman and his new friends, Jon led the captured souls of the boys that were kidnapped against the King, returning everyone to normal, though now all were merged with their storybook counterparts. Trivia Jon's costume consists of a shirt he got at the Goodwill along with blue jeans and sneakers. When out in public he wears a ballcap and glasses as his disguise, which appears to work just as his father's disguise does. Jon adores his big brothers Connor and Chris despite having just recently met both. Being only half-Kryptonian it's yet unknown how that will affect his powers. Having grown up in the countryside, Jon will take any opportunity to ditch his shoes if given the chance as he feels he can run better without them.Category:DC 2000 Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Supersonic Speed Category:Flight Category:Unbreakable Skin Category:Longevity Category:Healing Factor Category:Kryptonians